Certain computer applications can provide an interactive three-dimensional environment. For example, three-dimensional modeling software can be used to generate and modify three-dimensional models of real world objects.
Other applications that provide an interactive three-dimensional environment include a virtual globe application, a mapping application, or other components of a geographic information system. In particular, such applications can provide an interactive rendering of a three-dimensional model of all or a portion of the surface of the Earth. The three-dimensional model can include terrain, structures such as roads and buildings, or other points of interest.
In certain applications, the user can navigate about the three-dimensional environment. For example, the user can adjust the position and orientation of a virtual camera within the three-dimensional environment to control a viewpoint provided to such user. In particular, a viewpoint of the virtual camera can define the portion of the three-dimensional environment that is displayed to the user. Thus, only a relatively small portion of the three-dimensional environment is typically displayed to the user at a given time.
Further, certain applications may include a feature in which the virtual camera is automatically transitioned from an origin position to a destination position. As one example, such automatic transition can be performed upon entry of a search query by the user which requests to view a location that is a significant distance from the currently viewed location.
However, transition of the virtual camera along certain trajectories or in certain fashions may result in a visual experience that disorients or otherwise fails to provide a meaningful graphical transition for the user. As one example, if the virtual camera is panned at a significant velocity or for a significant distance prior to appropriate altitude change, the displayed portion of the model of the Earth may simply appear as an unrecognizable blur to the user. As another example, if the altitude of the camera is changed at a constant rate, the user will be given the perception that she is falling faster and faster as the virtual camera approaches the destination position.
These and other visual effects may undesirably disorient the user and detract from a user's understanding of the contextual or geographical relationship between the origin position and the destination position.